officialzeroversefandomcom-20200214-history
Silver (manga)
Silver is an online OEL manga series by "Alex Guy". It is mainly based off of Guy's older project, called "Project Silver". The tone and story of the series early on was based off of four YouTube videos, but a change occurs after a while that turns it into a serious, action-packed fighting series. The series follows the adventures of the titular protagonist, Silver, as he trains in martial arts, learns to concentrate and use his powers for good, and explores the world outside Leafshire. However, along the way, Silver makes several friends, rivals, and enemies, battling a wide range of villains, and makes a goal to become the strongest in the galaxy. __TOC__ Plot Summary The series begins with the martial artist Silver, a human who possess extraordinary powers, plotting to take over his home, the kingdom Leafshire. But when the Beast kidnaps the prince, Silver is sent to rescue the prince and destroy the Beast. His journey leads him to the Z Force, who were sent by the Beast; a female wizard, who becomes a close friend of Silver; Gyro, a bandit who becomes an ally; Xander, who trains Silver; Cursor, a body swapping entity; and Z, the Beast's most powerful warrior who proves to be an even bigger threat. Three years later, an intergalactic human warrior, Nex, comes to Earth to look for the strongest warrior and finds Silver. Nex offers to make Silver his partner to take over the universe, but declines. After receiving a power boost, Silver battles Nex one-on-one, and the fight ultimately ends at a truce. After agreeing to help Nex find the Azure Shard and Nex arrive on Nex's planet to search. After encounters with the brutal Frost's forces, Frost himself finally arrives. Silver returns and the fight with Frost ends when Silver unlocks his true potential with the Azure Shard given to him by Nex. Two years later, Silver and Nex participate in a fighting tournament but are interrupted by Alpha and Omega from another dimension. Silver, Nex, Alpha, Omega team up to stop X, who has terrorized their dimension, by using an Azure Shard, leading to several battles with Frost's forces, who had survived, and the Alpha Rangers, with X absorbing the six Azure Shards, Silver finally stopping him by fusing with the elderly Chosen Three. Later, a group of doppelgängers appear, led by Gold, and cause chaos in many dimensions. During the final battle, Silver decides to sacrifice himself to stop Gold. 5 years later, the Grand Master senses the arrival of Akira and subsequently appoints his apprentice, the Wizard, to be the new Grand Master. Nex and Silver's friends are too late to stop Akira from unleashing Veltrex. Silver is revived to defeat Veltrex but the monster is killed by two fighters from the future. After many battles Silver finally destroys Nova by absorbing Sama's energy, using the godly power to form a God Bomb. 6 years later, Gray, Silver's son, is now celebrating his 7th birthday. However, two twins arrive and reveal themselves to be Silver's older siblings. The twins, Dark and White, are defeated by Silver, however they get away. An intergalactic space officer arrives on Earth to warn Silver and his friends of a threat hidden on Earth known as ERA Corporation. Six months later, ERA Corporation launches "Project Ultra" that could turn a normal being into an unstoppable force, and Nick Graves eventually becomes ERA's "super soldier". Later, Silver and his friends deal with the Shadow Reavers, led by Rose; Yugi, who kills everybody in the Galaxy Tournament; and Siege, who attacks Earth-4. 5 years later, Zeta, a being of unrivaled power, holds his own tournament called the Zeta Tournament to determine who is worthy to be alive, but this is later revealed to see who is strong enough to battle the Power Breakers, a group led by the evil demon Demora, who then possesses Silver to find the Arcurion, but Silver is barely stopped by a revived Nex, ending his possession and Silver's now revived allies are drawn into a fight with Demora himself and is destroyed with a plasma bomb. A new threat arrives in the form of the Evolutionary, a mysterious group from the future responsible for Silver's existence. Angel and her bodyguard Gyu arrive on Earth and capture Silver's closest friends, leading Silver to turn himself in. After escaping their execution by the Homeworld Prime, the main leaders of the Evolutionary, Silver and Nex destroy the Evolutionary's base and shatter the Homeworld Prime, ending their reign of terror. 1 month later, Silver and his friends begin their hunt for the Arcurion, but they run into a masked man and his forces, who are also looking for the Arcurion. Adele's powerful mother, Angelique, is revealed to be masked man and finally activates the Arcurion's powers, making her unstoppable. Fused with Nex, Silver attempts to finally stop her and get rid of the Arcurion, with Angelique finally defeated when she becomes weak due to absorbing too much power. Silver destroys the Arcurion once and for all by throwing it into the sun. With peace finally brought back to the universe, everything goes back to normal with our heroes finally retiring from fighting, however Silver and Nex leave to aid Zero in his final battle with Xeno. History In November 2011, Alex Guy created a series titled "Project Ultra", in which space fugitive Jenny befriends a police officer and battles villains from her past and meets new friends along the way. The story was changed in December of that year and was renamed "Project Silver", though with similarities. This time, teenager Silver with extraordinary abilities is trying to find his father and cope with the corruption of his city, battling villains. The project was canceled, until Guy came up with a new idea for a series, this time a different version of "Project Silver", with many changes and new characters, but still a slightly similar concepts, with many of the things removed being added later on. Silver was inspired by Akira Toriyama's Dragon Ball series when it came to the plot for each saga/story arc and main antagonist, though after the Frost Saga, the series takes its own course and only minor things were inspired from Dragon Ball. The tone and story of the series early on was based off of four comedic YouTube videos, but a change occurs after the Beast arc that turns it into a serious, action-packed fighting series. In the Veltrex Arc, the story added more comedy to signify that it was the end. The series was at its peak of popularity in the X arc, which was praised for its fights, story, and characters. The series, albeit forcefully according to "Alex Guy", continued with the the Veltrex arc and ended with the Finale Arc, deciding to continue the series. Story Arcs # Beast Arc #* Beast Saga #* Z Saga # Frost Arc #* Nex Saga #* Azure Shard Saga #* Frost Saga # X Arc #* Tournament Saga #* Star Island Saga #* Metalix Saga #* X Games Saga # Gold Arc #* Doppelgängers Saga #* Frozin Saga #* Gold Saga # Veltrex Arc #* Grand Master Saga #* Dark Shards Saga #* Veltrex Saga #* Nova Saga # Project Ultra Arc #* Twins Saga #* Project Ultra Saga #* Super Soldier Saga # Silver Gaiden Arc #* Shadow Reavers Saga #* Galaxy Tournament Saga #* Siege Saga # Demora Arc #* Zeta Tournament Saga #* Power Breakers Saga #* Demora Saga # Finale Arc #* Angel Saga #* Evolutionary Saga #* Arcurion Saga #* Finale Saga